Men In Uniform
by Bobpaullee
Summary: Gay slash. Don't read if don't like. Mal/Derek. Jayne/Simon. Implied Mal/Derek/Jayne/Simon/Wash/John.


Disclaimer: I don't own Serenity/Firefly or TSCC.

Rating: 17+

Don't read this if you don't like gay slash or slash.

The characters are based on the characters from TSCC and Serenity/Firefly.

This chapter is set during Firefly: Serenity (episode). This doesn't follow the story line of Firefly exactly.

The character, Carnage/Scott/Tin Man, belongs to neither of the shows' owners but is from TSCC universe.

The Firefly-class spaceship, Serenity, landed. They hadn't done so good on their last job. They needed money to fix the ship and to buy fuel cells. Passengers were going to be taken on to bring in extra money but that would make running the "business" harder. They were criminals and passengers were nosey but Mal, the ship's Captain, would shoot them if they found out.

The ship's machanic, Kaylee, was left on her own to choose the passengers while the rest of the crew concluded business or bought the most desperately needed supplies. Kaylee chose Shepherd Book, a religious man, and a doctor from one of the core planets, Simon, and a nervous clumsy guy, .

A man and a boy approached. The boy looking at each of the ships.

"My ship's the best," said Kaylee.

"What?" said the man.

"You aren't looking at where the ship is going but at the ship," said Kaylee, "Mine's the best."

"Do you want to go on this ship?" asked the man, of the boy.

"Yes," said the boy, "It is the best I've seen. It's a Firefly-class spaceship. I've never been on one before."

"So you know about the models of spaceships?" asked Kaylee.

'Yes," said the boy, "I'm Scott."

"I'm Kaylee. I'm the ship's mechanic. The captain will be along shortly."

"I'm Derek," said the man.

Everyone went onboard as the rest of the crew returned, introductions.

Malclom "Mal" Reynolds, the Captain of _Serenity _and the owner.

Zoey Washburn, the First Mate of _Serenity_ and the inheriter of the ship if Mal died.

Hoban "Wash" Washburn, pilot of _Serenity_ and husband of Zoey.

Jayne Cobb (he's a man), public relations officer (muscle) of _Serenity_.

Kaywinnet "Kaylee" Frye, mechanic of _Serenity_.

Inara Serra, Companion and passenger (Ambassador ;D) of _Serenity_.

Derrial "Shepherd" Book, passenger and Religious Man.

Simon Tam, passenger and Doctor.

, passenger (the clumsy guy).

Derek Reese, passenger and Gun-For-Hire. Scott's adoptive father.

Scott Reese, passenger and terminator.

"For the duration of the trip, the cargo bay, crew quarters and cockpit are of limits," said Mal, "You will be confined to your rooms and to the dining room."

"But our stuff is in the cargo bay," said Simon.

"Get what you need now," said Mal, "Meals are held in the dining room at 7, 12 and 6. Feel free to help yourself to what is there."

Everyone moved to their rooms with the stuff they needed.

Scott and Derek had to share a room.

Once in their room alone, Derek and Scott talked.

"I get the bed," said Derek.

Scott gave Derek a weird look and said, "You know I don't need to sleep."

"How could I forget?" said Derek, "Tin Man."

"You shouldn't refer to me as that it could cause others to become suspicious," said Scott.

"What would they suspect? Terminators don't even exist and a T-1003 like yourself could easily take down this whole crew," said Derek.

"Yes but enough of this talk," said Scott, "It is bad enough having to be in child's form."

"Well at least I finally got to officially adopt you," said Derek.

Scott went silent and his head tilted in the same way that Cameron did. Scott was listening or curious about something.

"What is it?" whispered Derek.

'Two of the passengers are going to the cargo bay," said Scott.

"We should follow," said Derek.

Derek and Scott walked out moving slowly to the cargo bay. Shepherd Book joining them having heard someone moving.

The Captain was already in the cargo bay.

The clumsy guy was there with a gun. Kaylee and Jayne walked in from the other side. The guy was getting nervous and was getting more nervous. He was going to shoot somebody. Kaylee's voice startled the guy who turned and a shot rang out. Kaylee clutched her stomach and fell to the floor. Scott's face went emotionless and Derek tried to stop him going to the guy. Derek let go as Scott just pulled himself out of his grip. Shepherd got in Scott's way and was pushed aside with inhuman strength.

The guy started firing shots at Scott, which went straight through him.

"What are you?" cried the guy.

Scott's arm went into it's liquid metal form and made a pike. The pike extended out really quickly, impaling the guy into the air. Scott used his other arm, which formed a sword-type object, chopping the guy's head off. Everyone stared in disbelief and shock. Scott shifted from his child form to his default adult form.

"Help her," said Mal, to Simon.

"We've got an Alliance cruiser hailing us to stop," said Wash's voice over the intercom, "Should I run?"

"Run or I won't help you," said Simon.

"Run," said Mal into the intercom.

They flew off away from the Alliance crusier and Simon saved Kaylee's life.

Scott had been confined to the cargo hold while Simon was saving Kaylee's life. Scott's switched his sensors to infra-red for a second and saw that the box, Simon had brought on, was very cold.

"A cryo box," said Scott, looking over the scanners and equitment on the box.

Scott pressed the open button, he had to do something he was bored out of his mind, well, chip. The box sent a signal to Simon that it had been opened. Inside the box was a girl, 16 maybe 17. The girl wasn't clothed, not that Scott understood the concept of why humans wear clothes. Clothes got in the way, humans needed to be naked to reproduce. The girl screamed and climbed out of the box.

"Hello," said Scott, "I'm Scott."

"I'm River," said the girl, looking throughly shocked, "Where's Simon?"

"Saving Kaylee's life as he was the one who got her shot because of you," said Scott, "You are the one who the Alliance wants and Simon helped you get away."

"How did you know?" asked River.

"My CPU is very highly sosphisticated and this was the most probable situation," said Scott, "I considered all the variables before coming to this conclusion. You were the one that was hidden and he was the one who was out in plain view."

"I can't hear your thoughts," stated River.

"Yes," said Scott, "I'm not human, I'm a terminator, a T-1003, compromised of liquid metal and with advanced infiltration capabilties. I have a program which allows me to learn. But I was built to be a sleeper agent to get close to John Connor and then after or before Judgement Day to kill him. I tried to kill him but they blew the top bit of my head off and froze me. Then removed the mission segment of my CPU."

"It is cold in here," said River, "Are we in space?"

"Yes," said Scott, "On a Firefly-class spaceship called Serenity."

"Can I have your jumper?" asked River.

"My clothes are part of me," said Scott, "They are liquid metal."

"I've never heard of Skynet," said River, "What is it?"

"Skynet was activated on the 19th of April 2011 and declared war on humans the 21st of April. Skynet used nuclear weapons and blew up the whole world," said Scott, "Skynet then hunted down any remaining humans. John Connor led the humans to victory. Skynet was built to detect threats and to eliminate them. Humans were too unreliable, they faltered but Skynet would not. Skynet saw humans as the biggest threat to its survival. A TOK-715 called Cameron was sent back in time to protect John. Me, Cameron, John and Derek stopped Skynet from being launched and we came to the future to see if we had suceeded. We have. A TOK-715 is an advanced infiltrator second to me. She has the emotional programming but can't fake pulse rates and heart beats like I can. She was a prototype and was captured by John in the future and sent back. She has a metal endoskeleton and has a synthetic flesh covering."

"Where is Cameron now?" asked River.

"The time travel to the future also moved us across space and it coincided with a solar flare," said Scott, "This caused the time travel bubble to start to break so me and Derek got into the part which would go to the wrong time which was too early. Cameron and John should appear at the right time."

'How will you know that it is them?" asked River.

"When you go through time, you can only take yourself so they'll be nude," said Scott, "And my scanners will be able to recognise Cameron his protector."

"Thank you fro explaining," said River.

"You look exactly like Cameron and that was something she would say," said Scott.

"How did they choose what she was to look like?" asked River.

"In the future John was good friends with Allison Young a human and was based on her to get close to John to kill him," said Scott.

"Allison Young is my ancestor!" exclaimed River, "From Earth-That-Was."

"Cameron looks like Allison Young and you look like Allison Young," said Scott, "The similarity is uncanny."

"That is great!" said River.

"Sadly, I never met Allison Young," said Scott, "Ask Derek he did but be careful she was like a daughter to him."

"Cool," said River, "I think you need to get some medicine to negate the effects of the drugs which were administered to you when you were first put in the cyro box."

Mal, Jayne, Simon, Kaylee, Inara, Derek, Zoey and Wash all came out.

"Where'd she come from?" asked Mal.

"I opened the cryo box she was in there," said Scott, "She needs the medicine to conteract the drugs which were used to make it possible to have her in the cryo box."

"What is this?" asked Mal, getting angry.

"They are brother and sister," said Scott, "He was rescuing her from the Alliance."

"Give her that medicine," said Mal.

Simon injected River with the medicine and she seemed to perk up and be less sluggish.

"River you need to sleep," said Simon.

River was put in the Alliance mole's old room and she slept. Simon explained what the Alliance had done to River. River had been a child prodigy, a natural at anything she did. The Alliance were doing experiments on her and were messing around with her brain. Simon was going to try and work out what they had done to her. Everyone went to sleep except for Scott because he didn't sleep. Scott patrolled the ship, while accessing the Cortex and learning all that he could.

Mal woke up in the night to the sound of footsteps. Mal climbed out of his bunk and up onto the passage way. Scott was walking around.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Mal, "Your adoptive father wouldn't want you walking around."

"Just say father it is easier and I don't sleep," said Scott.

"Of course you don't," said Mal, "You're a robot."

"No I'm designed to be a human to imitate a human but yes I am a robot," said Scott, "I could go into standby mode but that would mean that it would take some time for me to reacitivate which could be to the detrement of the crew."

"Just walk quieter," said Mal.

"Yes Captain," said Scott, "Have a good night's rest and may your dreams be peaceful."

Mal walked back to his bunk and went ot the sleep. Why had the robot said that?

Everone awoke in the morning to the smell of cooking, something they ahdn't smelled before, except for Derek. Scott was cooking. They all walked in.

"What are you cooking?" asked Jayne, "It better be good."

"I'm cooking pancakes," said Scott.

"How the gorram does he know how to cook pancakes?" exclaimed Wash.

"Aren't pancakes common?" asked Scott.

"They are only served at the very best restaurants and are very expensive," said Inara, "Even my richest clients don't order them."

"Even me and River never had them," said Simon, "And my parents are made of money."

"Thank you for explaining," said Scott, "They were very common on Earth-That-Was. They must of left all the pancake mix there. I had to make them from stratch. Flour and all."

Evryone ate their pancakes and looked extremely impressed.

"How do you know how to make pancakes?" asked Kaylee.

"John likes pancakes and he has them every morning for breakfast," said Derek, "It was the only food that Sarah, his mother, could cook. She burnt everything else. But his mother was killed by an evil terminator sent back in time to kill John. So don't mention her."

"It is much easier with pancake mix," said Scott, "Are we selling the cargo today?"

"Yes," said Mal, "How do you know about the cargo?"

"All he does is walk and walk," said Derek.

"Who didn't known that this was a smuggling and illegal salvaging vessel?" asked Shepherd.

They sold the protein to an Outer Rim Moon boss, their was a shootout but no-one from _Serenity_ was seriously hurt.

That night. Mal, Derek, Jayne and Simon were drinking and trading stories. Scott knew that they were all drunk.

"Scott will you go look after River," said Simon.

"And limit your scanners to that room," said Derek.

"Yes," said Scott, walking off to River's room.

Derek, the least drunk, and Simon, the second least drunk helped Mal and Jayne back to their rooms. Simon helping Jayne and Derek helping Mal. But Simon and Derek were too drunk to get back up the ladder to their rooms.

Mal shut his door and turned on the sound nullifying walls. The alcohol was definitely impairing Mal's judgement.

"Spend the night here," said Mal, "You won't be able to get up that ladder. You're too drunk."

"And you're not?" asked Derek.

Mal pulled Derek down with him as he fell onto his bunk. Mal kissed Derek and put his tongue in Derek's mouth. They were lucky that Scott wasn't patrolling and had his sensors confined to River's room or he'd have worked out what they were doing. Derek wasn't sure about what he was doing but he was too drunk to say no and he was horny. Derek's hands slipped to Mal's waist and undid his pants. Derek pulled Mal's pants off. Mal kicked of his shoes and so did Derek. Derek kissed Mal passionately and pulled Mal's shirt off. Mal pulled Derek's shirt off. Mal rolled on top of Derek and did small kisses down towards Derek's waist. Mal bit on Derek's nipple as he went down. Mal hands went down and pulled off his and Derek's socks. Mal then put his hands into Derek's boxers. Mal kissed Derek's manhood through Derek's boxers. Derek moaned at Mal's kisses but then ripped his boxers off and thrust his whole dick into Mal's mouth. Mal's tongue licked Derek's cock as it was pulled out and Mal began working up & down Derek's pole.

"Fuck!" moaned Derek, "Mal!"

Mal's expert blowjob had got got Derek up to his full 10' inches. Mal moved off Derek and crouched over his bunk. Derek spat onto his hands and lubed up his cock. Derek then positioned himself behind Mal, who had never been fucked up the ass. Derek slowly pushed his dick into Mal.

"Yes!" screamed Mal, in pain and ecstacy, "More! More! Faster! Harder!"

Dere smiled at the last two suggestions. Derek thrust his full 10' inches in and then began to pound Mal mercilessly. Mal felt like he was going to be spilt in two.

"Ahh!"screamed Mal, "DEREK!"

Derek was getting faster and faster, Mal was in extreme pain. Mal hadn't been in as much pain since the war. Mal began to get over the pain and to push back onto Derek's dick.

"DEREK!" cried Mal, as Derek exploded deep in Mal and as Derek's cock rubbed up against Mal's prostate.

Mal and Derek fell on the bed, dead asleep. They'd tired themselves out.

River awoke, a loud mental thought had woke her up.

"Simon!" she called.

"Simon is drunk and asked me to look after you," said Scott, "What is troubling you?"

_"DEREK!" "MAL!"_ River heard.

River clutched her head and tried to shut out their thoughts. They were fucking and she could hear their dirty thoughts.

_"Fuck me harder you sexy fucker!" "Mal oh Mal I'm going to fuck you till you beg for mercy!"_

"I can't shut them out," said River.

"Who out?" asked Scott, a concerned expression on his face.

"Derek and Mal," said River.

"They were drunk as were Simon and Jayne," said Scott, "I can locate them for you."

"Don't," said River, but it was too late and Scott saw what they were doing on infra-red.

"Oh I see," said Scott, "I should have kept my scanners' range within this room."

"Yes," said River, "Kaylee, Inara, Shepherd and us are the only ones not doing it."

"Jayne and Simon, Mal and Derek, and, Wash and Zoey," said Scott.

"Mal and Derek & Wash and Zoey just fell asleep," said River, "But Simon and Jayne aren't."

Jayne had done the same as Mal and put on the sound proof walls. Jayne grabbed Simon and pinned him to the bunk. Jayne savagely kissed Simon. Simon throughly enjoying it and having wanted to have sex with Jayne since he'd first laid eyes on him. Simon had his clothes, all of them, ripped off. Simon pushed Jayne onto the bunk, stripping all Jayne's clothes off. Simon and Jayne were fully naked (no shoes and socks as well). Simon took Jayne's cock fully into his mouth. Simon licking and sucking on Jayne's dick. Jayne moaning at Simon's inexprienced blowjob.

"Simon!" moaned Jayne.

Jayne's pole got to its full length quickly, Jayne loved Simon and thought everything he did was sexy. Jayne easily picked up Simon and put him onto his 12' inch cock. Simon's tight ass being almost split by Jayne's enormous cock. It was bigger than Simon could of ever imagined and much more enjoyable. Simon began to ride Jayne like a Mario Kart. Simon bouncing up and down on Jayne's manhood and it rubbing against Simon's prostate each time he bounced.

"Yes!YES!" cried Simon, "OH JAYNE! I ALWAYS WANTED YOU!"

Jayne smiled at the last comment and moaned, "I always wanted you too!"

Jayne began to thrust upwards going deeper and deeper into Simon. Simon screaming in pain. Jayne exploded as he got the deepest he'd got into Simon this 's ass was filling with Jayne's scrumticious cum and it began to leak out of Simon's ass and all over Jayne's cock. Simon fell forward onto Jayne's chest, asleep and Jayne then drifted off to sleep. Leaving the only ones awake a disturbed girl and a confused robot.

_"JAYNE!" "SIMON!" "JAYNE YOU ARE A BEAST!"_

River stopped clutching her head and Scott seemed to relax more, if that is possible.

"Urrr," said River, "They finally went to sleep. That is the worst I've ever had to endure. Hearing all their thoughts and knowing what they were doing."

Scott didn't seem to bothered by it.

"The only thing I don't get is that two men having sex has no real purpose. They don't have a chance of reproduction," said Scott.

"They do it for pleasure and they love each other," said River, "Except for Derek and Mal they did only for pleasure."

"Thank you for explaining," said Scott, "Sorry, I copied that from Cameron."

River went back to sleep and Scott stood their searching the Cortex for more information.

Next morning, Simon and Jayne kept glancing at each other across the dining table. Scott and River kept giggling at something. Wash kept staring at Zoey, making her blush. Mal flirting with Inara. Mal and Derek not giving a shit about last night. Kaylee kept staring at Scott wondering about how he worked and Shepherd & River discussing(arguring) about the creation therory.

"Kaylee," said Scott, "Are you going to show me the engine room today?"

"Yes," said Kaylee, "Why are you and River giggling?"

"We know a secret," said River.

"A secret?" said Scott, "Are we allowed to tell it?"

"It's your choice really," said Shepherd, "But kept secrets can lead to people getting hurt."

"Human life is sacred," said Scott, "We can't let them be hurt."

"You tell," said River, too embarrased to say it and knowing that Scott wouldn't get embarrased if he said it.

"Simon, Jayne, Mal and Derek got drunk last night," said Scott, "Mal and Derek had sex as did Jayne and Simon. Wash and Zoe did also."

River giggling as Scott told it. Kaylee burst out laughing and Shepherd had a serious look on his face. Inara tried not to laugh but ended up laughing really loud. Simon, Jayne, Zoey, Wash and Mal all went bright red, Derek didn't even give a shit.

"Captain!" said Kaylee, "I didn't know that you batted for that team."

"I go for men and women," said Mal, trying to dig himself out of the hole he was in, "Women mainly only the best men."

"People have to satisfy themselves sexually," said Scott, "Otherwise it can lead to bad situations. I knew a man who didn't have sex for a while and then he put his penis in a car exhaust and start thrusting in and out of it. The man's penis' skin melted to the car exhaust and he had to be rescued by firefighters and to have all that skin removed. he couldn't have sex without it being extremely painful. He couldn't even masturbate."

Everyone winced at the thought.

"Thanks, Tin-Man," said Derek, sarcastically, "We really needed you to say that."

"Sarcasm?" asked Scott.

"Yes," said Derek.

"I'm getting the hang of sarcasm," said Scott.

"Well, Shepherd are you going to be telling us not to sin," said Mal.

"No," said Shepherd, "I know it would be useless but take after Wash and Zoey get married then have as much sex as you want with that person so that you aren't sinning."

"Will you marry me and Inara then?" asked Mal.

"Mal!" said Inara, "I didn't want the crew to know about our relationship yet."

"Will you marry me?" asked Mal.

"Yes," said Inara, "But don't go around screwing everyone."

"Do you have the rings?" asked Shepherd.

Mal put Inara's ring on and Inara put on Mal's ring.

"Now you are husbad and wife," said Shepherd, "Sign the documents here and here. Kaylee and Jayne sign here and her."

Mal and Inara were happily married.

"You can still be a Companion," said Mal, "But you sleep in my bunk now."

"I'm cool with that," said Inara, "We're going to have sex and it's going to get loud."

"It's a pity Simon," said River, "You can't marry Jayne because of your fugitive status."

"We don't care about sin," said Jayne.

Jayne and Simon went off to fuck. Wash and Zoey went off as well. C went to pilot the ship. River had gone to her bunk and taken the strong sleeping pills Simon gave her. Shepherd Book went to his room and meditated in there. Derek went to the cockpit to talk to his son.

"Scott," said Derek.

"Yes dad," said Scott, looking up at Derek but still somehow flying the ship.

"Are you okay?" asked Derek.

Scott eyes went blank then images flashed across them at such speed Derek could only make out the zeros and ones which occassionally flashed across.

"I'm operating at 99.99% efficientcy," said Scott.

"Good," said Derek, "But I mean, how are you holding up? Do you like it here?"

"I like it here," said Scott, "They are nice and don't tolerate injustice."

"How are you holding up?" asked Derek.

"It is providing an excellent environment to learn and I seemm to be learning more about acting human," said Scott, "How are you holding up?"

"Quite well," said Derek, "I like it here too, but don't go around telling people who I fuck. Alright?"

"Yes," said Scott, "I've got to learn what is right to say and what isn't? Excuse me, I'm going to the engine room to learn about the ship's engine."

"I can't fly the ship," said Derek.

"It is on autopilot you don't need to," said Scott.

That "evening", dinner was a quiet meal. Scott had made ratatouille which everyone was throughly enjoying.

"How did you learn to cook all this?" asked Inara, "I could do with you making food for my clients."

"I never sleep," said Scott.

"Remember, don't tell that to strangers or anyone off this ship," said Kaylee, "You don't want to look like a freak."

"Stranger - people you don't know," said Scott, "Freak; oddball, abnormal, kook, weirdo..."

"Don't do that either," said Derek.

Scott got strange looks from the crew.

"I read the dictionary and thesaurus," said Scott, "I never sleep."

"Right," said Mal.

"MAL COME TO THE HELM," said Wash's voice over the intercom.

Mal went up there. Then him and Wash came back.

"We've stopped," said River.

"Yes," said Mal, "We've got a derelict transport ship. There is no signals coming from it. There was a dead body floating through space."

"We should go and look for survivours," said Shepherd, "We owe the families onboard at least that."

"I'm not sure I want to go on there," said Mal, "There is something about that ship that gives me the creeps."

"There could be valuables on there," suggested Jayne.

"We'll check it out then," said Mal, "Jayne, me, Zoey and Derek will check to make sure that it is safe. Then Simon and Kaylee can come onboard to help any survivours and to find out what made this ship just be abandoned."

"My scanners detect that there is faint heat signatures," said Scott, "They could be survivours. But the ship is making my scans less accurate."

"I'll look in on in River," said Inara.

"I'll man the helm to tell you if anyone comes by," said Wash.

Mal, Zoey, Jayne and Derek went in. Jayne went back to get Simon and Kaylee. Nobody noticed a "rat" run by then morph into Scott. Scott was in the engine room. The engine system was comprised of different parts with a few similar parts. Scott analysed the engine system, there was no faults that he could detect. Scott turned into the rat again as Simon and Kaylee approached.

"Urgh, a rat," said Simon, kicking it.

"Don't!" said Kaylee, "It never hurt you and rats become more aggressive if you hurt them."

"No they don't," said Simon.

"Yes it will," said Kaylee, "It was happy to just scurry by until you kicked it. It probably views you as a threat which needs to be attacked. Needs to be put in their place. Don't try argue with me, I did an entire project on rats."

"But I went to university," said Simon.

"Don't go flashing that fancy Core degree at me!" said Kaylee.

The "rat" then jumped onto Simon's arm and bit deeply into his hand before scurrying off.

"It bit me," said Simon, in disbelief.

"Told you so," said Kaylee, "These aren't fancy Core rats, these are vicious Outer rats. They need to be tough to survive, otherwise they die."

"I guess you were right," said Simon.

"You guess," said Kaylee, "You know."

"I know," said Simon, "Can we get the parts now then and see what made this ship stop?"

"Yes," said Kaylee, "But you might want to sort that wound out, rats do carry diseases."

"I know that," said Simon, sorting out his wound.

The "rat" morphed back into Scott who got spotted by Mal.

"What are you doing off the gorram ship?" asked Mal.

"I don't need oxygen to fuction," said Scott, "And I've never seen a ship like this."

"Stay with me and Zoey,"said Mal, "We're going to break into their cargo hold."

"I could get you in," said Scott, pushing the door to the cargo hold open.

"Did he just break that lock off?" asked Zoey.

"Yes I did," said Scott, "I see why thia ship was left out here."

Scott's hand turned into a high powered torch which shone up to the ceilings. Bodies had been strung up and were hanging from the ceiling. River stood at the doorway and was looking up.

"Jayne, Kaylee and Simon meet us back at _Serenity_," said Mal, "We'll take what we can."

"I can carry alot," said Scott, "Just put all the stuff you need carrying in the centre."

All the stuff was lugged into the centre by Zoey and Mal. Scott shifted around all the cargo and picked it all up. Scott walked back to the cargo hold and put it all down there. River, Simon, Zoey and Kaylee came through afterwards. Then, Jayne, Mal and a survivour who'd gone crazy, been carried by Mal. The survivour was unconcious. Scott stacked all the cargo against a wall.

Later that day, after Simon had helped the survivour who'd been locked up in the infirmary.

Jayne, Simon and Shepherd all got the bodies down off the ceiling and were putting sheets over them. Kaylee disabled the trap the Reavers had left for any scavengers. As they were disinageging from the derelict, an Alliance cruiser popped up. They were trapped!

Scott morphed into the hull concealing the cargo, what he couldn't conceal Mal left out in the open. They were boarded by teh Alliance and taken in for questioning. The survivour was taken in as well, he was starting to transform into a Reaver. Scott was in standby mode and would only by activated by Derek saying the code word.. The survivour now Reaver killed the entire medical team trying to help him and then killed the Alliance guard guarding the entrance to _Serenity_. River and Simon had been hiding on the outside of _Serenity_ and were now onboard as was the Reaver! Mal had convinced the Captain of the Alliance cruiser to let him help. They got intothe dining room and Simon and River were hiding in the corridor next to the dining room. River had stopped Simon going in there, having known the Reaver was in there. The Reaver then jumped out of nowhere and cut an Alliance soldier's throat open then jumped on the Captain. Mal got behind the Reaver and used his cuffs to kill the Reaver. _Serenity_ was allowed to fly on free without the cargo they had not been able to conceal.

"Ichigo kuma," whispered Derek, activating Scott again.

Scott morphed into his man form and the cargo was left against the wall.

"Did we do good?" asked Scott.

'We did good," said Mal, "Now we divide the cargo we all get."

"Scott should get more than everyone else," said Derek, "He concealed it and carried back here."

"Okay," said Mal, "Scott gets a double share. We'll leave Scott here to divide the items into different groups. The rest of us can get a snack, I'm starving."

Scott divided the items up into seperate groups and put them in size order. There was men's shirts, pants, underwear, socks and shoes (etc.). The same for women. Misscellaneous items, divided into there groups. Stuff for the whole crew to share, eg. food etc..

Everyone got more clothes, except Scott. Scott got a portable computer and the art stuff. River and Kaylee shared all the girl's toys. Jayne and Mal got the pornos. Inara got the fancy jewellery. Kaylee and Zoey got the other jewellery. Wash got all the toys and got all the manuals. Everyone went to sleep, except a termiantor which was making and painting action figures.

A few months later...

After the job to rob the security payroll. On Beaumonde.

Scott is walking with Derek and says, "I detected the time travel bubble has come through on this planet but it was while we were in transit to here. There is no telling where they are now."

The crew goes into the bar, minus Simon and River who are leaving. Jayne exits the bar after a heated confrontation with Mal. Derek has to sit in on the deal. Kaylee and Scott enjoy drinks from the bar with fake money made by Scott.

"This is really funny," said Kaylee, "We're paying using dud money."

'Say that a bit louder they didn't hear you," said Scott.

"You've really developed a great sense of humour over the last month," said Kaylee, "The Capt'n has had at least one good impact on you."

"Thank you," said Scott, "I've learnt so much from you and the rest of the crew."

"Thanks that means a lot," said Scott, "Ooo, look at that guy. He is just your type."

"Don't act gay," whispered Kaylee.

"Oh, I'll whisper it to you next time," said Scott.

"Grrr, he is hot," said Kaylee, "Buy me two drinks and I'll go try pick him up."

Kaylee approached the guy with the drink and gave it to him.

John Connor was lost, he'd lost sight of Cameron. Then he saw her up ahead or at least someone who looked like Cameron. She was going into a bar. John followed. Cameron was stood by the bar looking at the advertising board. A hot chick walked up to John and gave him a drink.

"Hey gorgeous, couldn't help but notice you," said the hot girl, "I'm Kaylee."

"I'm John."

"I've never met a John before, well, not as hot as you," said Kaylee.

'Thanks," said John, blushing and then quickly glugging down the alcoho she'd given him.

Cameron walked through the crowd. John had got seperated from her yet again. She saw him going into a bar and followed him in. Cameron saw John getting friendly with a girl, not that it bothered her. Cameron glanced along the bar and saaw someone who looked exactly like her. Cameron walked down the stairs to go her. But was stopped by the girl chatting up John very successfully. John's hormone levels were raging.

"River," said the girl, "I'd like you to meet my new friend John. We are friends right?"

"Sure thing," said John.

"My name is not River," said Cameron.

"It isn't," said John," It's Cameron. This is Kaylee."

"No way," said Kaylee, seemingly recognising the name, "Scott!"

Cameron clamped a hand over her mouth to shut her up, Kaylee looked frightened.

Scott saw the girl hurting Kaylee, he wasn't going to allow it. Kaylee was his best friend. Scott ripped the girl's hand off Kaylee's mouth and pushed the girl away.

'Scott it's that girl you told me about," said Kaylee, "Cameron."

Scott looked at Cameron and sighed.

"Sorry Cameron," said Scott, "I didn't recognise you and you were hurting my best friend Kaylee."

"It is alright," said John, "Cam just freaked out because Kaylee recognised her."

"I'm sorry," said Cameron, "I hope we can be friends and who's this River?"

"River is at the end of the bar," said Scott, "Allison Young is her ancestor and she looks identical to you Cameron. She is a psychic as well and she has coding in her brain. They were trying to make the perfect assassin. Derek is over there behind the curtain but don't go there, Mal will shoot you and that isn't good. Human life is sacred."

River then having been activated, proceeded to attack the whole bar. Kaylee dragging John into a hiding spot and Scott standing in front of them to protect them. Cameron didn't realise that River would easily be able to fight her. River had the whole bar down except John, Kaylee, Scott, Cameron, Mal, Derek and their clients. Cameron started fighting River which is a futile exercise. River dodging all of Cameron's attacks and hitting her in the weaker parts of Cameron. River then did a flip and delivered a powerful kick to Cameron's head. Cameron needed to reboot. Simon rushed in the door and uttered the safe word, River fell asleep.

Mal picked up River and Scott picked up Cameron. They quickly just flew off not caring the destination. River was locked up in the storage room.

"Thanks Mal," said Jayne, "For bringing Simon back but couldn't you of left his crazy sister. No offence doc."

"None taken," said Simon, "So you're going to let these people come onboard."

"Yes," said Mal, "It only requires one more bed which we have to give."

"One bed," said Simon.

"I don't sleep," said Cameron.

"Oh, Scott and Derek's friends from the past," said Simon, "I can live with that but please can I go in and see my sister."

'Yes," said Mal, "But we need to find out what made her go off her rocker."

"Mr Universe," said Zoey.

"Exactly," said Mal.

Mr Universe told them that River had been subjected to subliminal messaging and had said one word Miranda.

"Miranda,' said Simon, "Is it a person, a place or what else?"

"Whatever it is, its on River's mind," said Mal, "Let's call it a night, maybe we'll drop in on my wife. I hear it looks lovely."

"Haven would be a safer option," said Kaylee.

"To Haven it is," said Mal.

"Hiding under the Shepherd's skirts," said Jayne, "I don't like it."

"We're going there anyway," said Mal.

Jayne and Simon went off to bed to have sex as did Wash and Zoey. Mal stayed up drinking as did John and Derek. Scott Cameron, and Kaylee were having a sleepover in Inara's old shuttle. Scott had designed a small buffer which helped to keep River's mind reading less strong when she sleeped. It was by River's head, any loud thoughts would be blocked but some quieter ones would gte through. Kaylee went to get up to get a drink from the kitchen but Scott stopped her.

"No!" said Scott, "The Captain's hormone levels are high and need to drop so he is going to have sex with whatever he can. Don't go to the kitchen he's in there."

Scott locked the shuttle door but gave Kaylee a drink from the massive water tank he'd brought.

"I prepared knowing of that," said Scott.

"Thanks," said Kaylee, "It's a pity River isn't here. She'd been excited about this."

'I'd confine go into standby mode," said Scott to Cameron, "Or confie your sensors to the shuttle."

Kaylee went to sleep and Scott and Cameron went into standby mode.

Mal, Derek and John were drunk as skunks and all went off back to Mal's room. Mal was allowed to have sex with men not women, Inara's rule. Mal didn't really mind. Simon and Jayne came down to Mal's room and Zoey forced Wash into the room and told him to have some fun. Zoey locked it from the outside they weren't getting out without her say so. Zoey smirked and went to sleep, turning on the sound nullifying walls not wanting the sound to reach her and disturb her rest. Mal turned on the sound nullifying walls.

"Incest is allowed and anything goes," said Mal, "Short of murder and seriously injuring someone."

Mal, Derek, John, Simon and Jayne were all bi but Wash well he was straight. They were going to turn him bi. Wash gulped.

THE END!


End file.
